Mil vidas junto a ti
by Mizakii
Summary: Si cuatro destinos se entrelazan el futuro debería traerles unión, si se esfuerzan, debería serles concedida la felicidad. ¿Hay alguna razón por la cual no merezca estar a tu lado? Pero lo seguiré intentando. Hasta que nuestro deseo pueda cumplirse.


Me alegra mucho que hayan entrado a leer esta historia. Nació como un regalo para un intercambio navideño en la página Haikyuu DF. Este es un regalo para "Yuusei", espero te guste. No tengo idea si esto pueda gustarte pero créeme que me esforcé muchísimo. Mi pc no sirve bien, así que hasta aquí parloteo. Solo como dato...fui muy feliz al escribirlo...gracias por darme esta oportunidad.

Hikyuu y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Furadate Haruichi.

Las canciones utilizadas son propiedad de sus autores.

 _Ellos cuatro tenían algo en común, tal vez más de una cosa, más de un lugar o más de un momento, de la forma en la que fuera ellos estarían así, unidos…para siempre._

Era un 24 de Diciembre en la que ellos se habían prometido volverse a ver, volver a unir sus vidas una vez más. Con un dulce beso se despidieron debajo de un árbol navideño en las concurridas calles de Los Ángeles. La bella chica de cabello grisáceo con luces negras naturalmente creadas por su extraña genética dio la media vuelta con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, a sabiendas que aquella promesa muy difícilmente podría cumplirse.

Ella, estadounidense por nacimiento había conocido a un extraño chico japonés con una altura extremadamente alta para su nacionalidad en un concierto cuando festejaba su cumpleaños número 16. El chico era guitarrista en una banda indie que apenas comenzaba a sonar por los barrios aledaños a su colegio. Ella era de una familia medianamente acomodada para ese entonces, al menos eso decía que estuviera inscrita en uno de los mejores colegios que había por la zona, a ella le gustaba disfrutar de la vida, reír y sentir que el aire que entraba cada minuto a sus pulmones tenía una razón de ser. No tenía muchos amigos "reales" en su escuela, hablaba ocasionalmente con sus compañeros y le invitaban a fiestas o cosas por el estilo, sobre todo debido a que su familia era "medianamente acomodada". Su padre, aunque no con un gran cargo estaba dentro de la política nacional, su madre "una ama de casa y madre excepcional", si tomamos aquellas palabras como el saber decidir que colores usar en la nueva tapicería de la sala y darles dinero a ella y sus hermanos todas las mañanas que la cocinera descansaba para que compraran comida para ellos y sus _amigos_ , todo porque ella no sabía armar ni un simple sándwich para que sus hijos pudieran llevar a la escuela. Sus hermanos, por su parte, eran de aquellos típicos chicos populares que hablan con todos y se llevan bien con todos, cosa que ella no entendía, no le gustaba mezclarse con las personas solo porque sí, no era su máxima meta en la vida conocer a tanta gente a la cual les dijera "amigos" que no le alcanzaran los dedos, solo par que cuando estuviera sola de verdad nadie de ellos se dignase a acompañarla. Tal vez sus pensamientos vagaban demasiado en torno a ello, pero para ella era de verdad importante.

Había nacido como una chica ruidosa, que a base de regaños y duros castigos habían logrado "domar" medias, se comportaba en el salón y un poco en casa, sin embargo aún no podían evitar sus repentinas escapadas a media noche y que a veces prolongaba su llegada de la escuela hasta altas horas de la noche.

– ¡No soy irresponsable! ¡Solo quiero vivir! – Se le había ocurrido gritarle a su madre una noche que había llegado media hora tarde de su toque de queda. Esa noche no durmió en casa.

Con el inmenso enfado que despertó en su madre con esas palabras le había corrido de casa por primera vez en su vida. Tenía solo 13 años. Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas había vagado por las calles que ahora que ponía atención rodeaban a su escuela, de alguna manera, como ave enjaulada, siempre vagaba por el mismo lugar. Enfadada consigo mismo por ello se encaminó con valentía por los callejones por los cuales nadie de su escuela se atrevía a vaguear. Mientras en todas las demás calles fácilmente se podía decir que todo el mundo estaba dormido en casa, en esas calles se respiraba vida, como si la noche no hubiese llegado a ese lugar las voces se hacían sonar dentro de los bares y locales de _piercing y tattos_ que brillaban con luces neón en sus entradas, pasó por una cafetería de la cual un delicioso aroma a hot-cakes y huevos revueltos le habían abierto el apetito. No había comido desde la tarde cundo almorzó en el colegio, con una falda rosa pastel a medio muslo y unos calentadores del mismo color que cubrían desde un poco más abajo de la falda hasta las botas de plataforma que con tanto trabajo había logrado ocultar de su madre y una camisa de manga corta gris como su cabello y estoperoles en el cuello se armó de valor para mentir e ir a aventurarse a las tiendas de música del centro. En pocas palabras nada le había gustado, no es que la música estuviese mal, sólo que parecía que todo lo que escuchaba era igual a todo lo que había escuchado en la tienda pasada. ¿Toda la música era siempre la misma? No quería pensar en eso. Por esa misma razón era probablemente por la cual había entrado sin dudarlo a una tienda con un cartón en la entrada que decía "OPEN" y en la parte superior del local se leía con luminosas letras "MUSIC STORE". Un nombre nada original pero daba a entender sin problemas de lo que iba el local.

Una melodía suave la recibió al entrar y un olor a cigarrillos le picó la nariz. Ignorando eso caminó por entre los pasillos, en ellos estaban discos de artistas que en las tiendas que había visitado ese día no había visto. Bueno, también estaba que ese lugar estaba únicamente repleto de pop barato, ese que sonaba todo el tiempo por la radio, con caras bonitas y voces tan parecidas que en momentos le había sido demasiado difícil distinguir entre un grupo y otro.

Tomó un disco entre sus manos, estaba envuelto en plástico y sus colores habían llamado de tal manera su atención que no había dudado en comprárselo sin siquiera haberlo escuchado.

–¿Te gusta Halestorm? – una voz suave y seria se escuchó detrás de ella, respingó un poco y volteó la mirada. Ante ella, un chico de aproximadamente 18 años, con el cabello alborotado y una expresión tan seria como si hablara del mismo sentido de la vida, le arrebataba el disco de las manos y con cuidado sacaba el contenido de la caja para ponerlo en el reproductor que rápida y suavemente haría resonar la melodía hasta que el característico grito de la chica irrumpiera el tranquilo sonido que poco a poco había ido creciendo.

El chico miró atento a la chica frente a él, de alguna manera parecía demasiado sorprendida con el sonido como para pensar que de verdad era una seguidora de dicha banda. – No los conoces. ¿Verdad? – Miró como la chica negaba rotundamente con la cabeza pero un precioso brillo nacía desde dentro de sus pupilas.

–Halestorm, ¿verdad? – Los ojos de la joven se abrieron de par en par, tenía un extraño color en ellos, un amarillo vibrante que hacía pensar que usaba pupilentes para hacerlos ver de aquella excéntrica manera. Sus ojos eran sorprendente y hermosamente grandes, con un par de cejas grisáceas sobre ellos que hacían parecerlos aún más grandes por la extraña forma que había decidido la niña que tuvieran al momento de hacerse un depilado permanente en ellas. "Nunca me arrepentiré", se dijo al decidirse a hacerlo y día con día que se miraba al espejo amaba la silueta de ellas aún más. Si se juntaban sus ojos y el color extraño de su cabello (ignorando el aniñado corte de su cabello que rozaba su cintura, sin una sola capa que le diera la libertad de un peinado más intrépido y sin un poco de flequillo porque, aunque ella había querido, nunca le habían dejado hacerse uno) tenía la completa apariencia de un búho bebé, aún con la pelusilla de las plumas por sobre su cuerpo, un pequeño pico con el que aún no podía cazar su propia comida (esto haciendo alusión a que tenía una boca pequeña, con el labio superior más fino que el inferior), grandes ojos que están atentos a captar todo lo que puedan, a aprender todo lo necesario, importante y no, para cuando lo fuese a necesitar, oídos pequeños pero atentos al más mínimo sonido en las sombras (como cuando escuchaba las quejas de sus profesores hacia sus padres por el otro lado de la puerta), pequeñas patitas que aún no conocían las fierezas del suelo (como sus pequeños pies que apenas y habían recorrido algunos lugares sin una estricta supervisión) y un par de alas, pequeñas y débiles, con las que aún…no podía volar. – ¡Oya, oya, oya! ¡Nunca lo había escuchado! – Había dado un pequeño brinquito de emoción y había dirigido una sonrisa al joven que la observaba atentamente, a su parecer era quién debía de atender el local, sobre todo porque había usado con tanta naturalidad el reproductor que se hallaba en aquel establecimiento.

 _I´ve tried but I just can´t take it._ _(Traté pero no puedo aguantarlo.)_

 _I´d rather figth than just fake it. ( Preferiría pelear que fingir.)_

 _-Cause I like it rougth. (Porque me gusta difícil.)_

 _You know that I´ve had enough._ _(Sabes que tuve suficiente.)_

 _I dare ya to call my bluff. (Te reto a que me hagas enojar.)_

 _Can´t take to much of a good thing._ _(No puedo sacar provecho de algo bueno.)_

 _I´m telling you! (¡Te estoy diciendo!) …_

La chica se había quedado absorta en la música, con ese par de ojos amarillentos clavados en la bocina que colgaba de lo alto de la pared, justamente en una esquina y el joven se había dedicado solamente a mirarla detenidamente, escudriñando lo que pudiera estar diciendo sin palabras.

–Escapaste de casa. – Esa fue la conclusión a la que llegó y la botó de su boca sin más. La chica saltó en su lugar y volteó a verlo con una expresión sorprendida y nerviosa. – Tranquila, no le diré a nadie, pero…este es un lugar peligroso como para que una chica como tú este vagando sola a estas horas de la noche.

–¡¿A qué te refieres con "una chica como yo", eeh?! – Había colocado las manos en su cintura y se había inclinado hacia el frente, parada de puntas, simulando ser unos centímetros más alta. Lucía justo como un pollito asustado.

Una risa suave había salido de sus labios y había cubierto su boca con cierta vergüenza. – Lo siento, lo siento…no quería herirte. – Antes de que pudiese continuar fue interrumpido abruptamente por un diálogo melodramático.

–¡Deberías tener más cuidado con lo que dices! ¡Puedes dañar los sentimientos de las personas! – Para esto sus ojos ya estaban escurriendo cálidas lágrimas, pequeñas y que resbalaban desastrosamente por sus mejillas. Un pañuelo le fue extendido junto con una cara de confusión y un "Lo siento" puro y sincero. – No hay problema…además…juzgas muy rápido a las personas. – Notó una expresión de confusión en el otro y se talló los ojos sin el más mínimo cuidado. – Yo no escapé de casa…mamá me dijo que me fuera. – Y miró al piso, esta vez, sumida en un tristeza que más que representada por las lágrimas que volvían a brotar de sus ojos al recordar lo que no quería se notaba en su mutismo, tanto físico como en el cese de sus palabras.

Si que se sentía sorprendido en ese momento. ¿No era muy pequeña como para que la hubiese corrido de casa? ¿Qué tan malo podría haber hecho para que le hicieran algo como eso? – Acaso… ¿Estás embarazada? – La seriedad en su voz hacía imposible pensar que hablase en broma.

Alzó la vista con la palabra molestia -escrito en grandes letras rojas- por todo su rostro. – ¡¿Qué te sucede?! ¡Claro que no! ¡Simplemente llegué tarde al toque de queda! – Apretujó el pañuelo de papel que ante la presión que había ejercido con su mano había comenzado a juntarse en un tipo de "pasta", debido a las lágrimas. – ¡Fue por una tontería como esa! –

Había alzado los labios como un patito en forma de molestia y claramente había escuchado un "jum" salir de entre los mismos, en sus pensamientos aquella niña no podía ser más que "adorable". Aún así no podía pasar por alto el hecho de lo que le había dicho, si todo eso era verdad creía que había sido una medida demasiado extrema, sobre todo para una chica tan pequeña. Le miró de arriba a abajo, su ropa era demasiado rosada y toda ella (incluyendo esas tiernas botas de plataforma) parecían de muy buenos materiales, sus gestos, su cabello y su forma de pararse le hacían pensar solo en una cosa. Esa niña tenía dinero y mucho. – ¿Eres de la escuela de aquí cerca? – Ignorando el drama que de nueva cuenta se estaba montando le señaló la dirección en la que quedaba el instituto más cercano y, cabe destacar, el más caro de todos los colegios de paga a unas 20 manzanas a la redonda.

Ladeó su cabeza de tal manera que su cuello parecía elástico y le miró fijo. – Si, ¿porqué? ¿Tienes hermanos ahí? ¿Eres ex alumno? – Como le viera no parecía tener una pinta parecida a la que tenían sus compañeros de grados superiores, ninguno se veía tan…real.

En verdad esa chica no tenía idea de el peligro en el que se había puesto, chicos que hubiesen querido sacar provecho sin problemas la hubieran secuestrado, robado o peor. – No. Solo estaba tratando de adivinar. – Suspiró y sintió una fuerte ráfaga de viento helado que entraba por la puerta, miró como la pequeña falda rosada se alzaba y la chica se cubría los brazos, frotando sus manos contra ellos.

En ese momento se arrepentía de no haber llevado pantalones o al menos manga larga, a fin de cuentas eran finales de Noviembre y el viento invernal soplaba con mayor fuerza que en años pasados, entonces, una cálida chaqueta de cuero con un suave pero penetrante olor a colonia le cubrió los hombros y al mirar atónita al frente una cálida y casi imperceptible sonrisa le acogió su mirar. Pudo notar por la luz del local la blanca piel del joven y como el cabello le rozaba rebeldemente las clavículas. – ¡Pero te dará frío! – Intentó quitarse la pesada pero cálida piel que le cubría pero las frías manos del chico le detuvieron.

A pesar de que era bastante friolento y no llevaba más que una playera negra con el nombre de alguna banda de rock (y cabe destacar que de manga corta) no podía dejar que una chica pasara frío y menos que se expusiera a los peligros que podía encontrarse. – No tengo frío. – Mintió y bajó las manos. – Me llamo Akaashi Keiji, tengo 19 y esta es mi tienda de música. – Había decidido presentarse para darle más confianza y seguridad. – Soy estadounidense por nacimiento pero mis padres son japoneses. – Había visto como la chica le había mirado tan atenta como si estuviese captando si mentía o no. – Puedes creerme. –

–Te creo. – La respuesta no se hizo esperar y con una gran sonrisa comenzó a hablar. – Yo soy Bokuto Koutani. – Colocó sus manos en su cintura de manera triunfante. – ¡Como puedes adivinar también tengo sangre japonesa! – Rió y se cruzó de brazos. – Mi padre es japonés pero mi madre es americana, siguieron las tradiciones de Japón, así que es mi único apellido. – Se había comenzado a acomodar la chaqueta y una risilla salía de sus labios. – Ahora… ¡Adivina mi edad, Akaashi! –

Aquella enérgica chica no había dudado en hablarle con tanta confianza como si se conocieran de hace años, sin embargo había mantenido los modales necesarios como para llamarle por su apellido, como era común en su cultura. Le miró sin demasiada atención ahora, puesto que ya le había escudriñado lo suficiente. – Por tanto rosa y tu cabello…diría que 10. – Su tono serio ahora mantenía un deje de burla al final.

Cuando había abierto la boca para protestar había sido interrumpida con una pregunta que le llegó hasta lo más profundo de su ser. "¿Quieres ir a comer?" – ¡Wuhuuuuuuuu! ¡Sin duda! – Un salto le había hecho despegar los pies del suelo mientras miraba como el chico se dirigía a por su cartera y movía el letrero gastado de cartón de "OPEN" a "CLOSE". Cuando escuchó un "vamos", corrió detrás de Akaashi con una sonrisa y caminó a su lado. – Dije que te creía pero…se que eres un mentiroso. Tienes frío. – Y con esas últimas palabras tomó su mano mientras escuchaba el cerrar de la puerta al girar la llave y dentro de aquel limpio y viejo cristal resonaban con fuerza las últimas notas musicales de aquella, ya repetida canción.

 _I don´t miss you, I miss the misery!_ _(No te extraño a tí. ¡Extraño la miseria!)_

Esa madrugada, justo a las 3:13 a.m. se hallaba comiendo unos huevos revueltos con jamón y una malteada de fresa, el joven, simplemente bebía un café negro y después de haber pasado más de hora y media conversando, o mejor dicho, escuchando las mil y una cosas que Kotani sacaba de su boca sin parar, como si hubiese estado esperando a alguien con quien soltarlas se había aventurado a pedir un _Beagle_ de jamón y queso, que, ante la intensa mirada de la chica había cedido a darle la mitad sin el menor dejo de enojo. Esa madrugada le había platicado de su escuela, su familia, las cosas que hacía día con día, el trabajo de papá y los regaños de mamá, las materias que odiaba, los profesores que le exigían demasiado porque decían estar seguros de que podría hacer algo mejor que lo que estaba haciendo hasta ahora, de sus deportes favoritos, de las razones por las que gritaba de alegría y de las razones por las que lloraba hasta quedarse dormida, de su delineado permanente, de su extraño cabello, de las burlas que había recibido por su aspecto cuando era pequeña, de sus esperanzas, de sus sueños más palpables y de los más locos. Todo, absolutamente todo se lo había dicho a un completo extraño. El sol salió y sus lagrimas seguían cayendo de la misma forma intermitente con las había estado soltando desde que conoció a Akaashi, él, callado y atento a todas sus palabras le extendía ocasionalmente otra servilleta de la mesa cuando lo creía conveniente y asentía de vez en cuando, casi no respondía a sus preguntas para dejarle contestarlas sola y…vaya que era lo que necesitaba. Cuando el reloj del lugar marcó las 8:00 a.m. ya se encontraba cabeceando. Cuando abrió los ojos estaba sola en la mesa del establecimiento, miró asustada a todos lados y vio como el pelinegro se acercaba a ella.

–Pareces cansada. – Solo le miró asentir y tallarse infantilmente el ojo derecho, le alzó en brazos y para su sorpresa la chica se había apresado a él, respiraba tranquilamente contra su cuello y una sonrisa de tranquilidad se mostró en sus labios, se dirigió a la salida puesto que había pagado la cuenta cuando Kotani se quedó dormida, soportando las burlas de sus conocidos que trabajaban en el local cuando le preguntaron si era su novia o si ya le iba eso de el abuso de menores. Caminando por el callejón que había a lado de su tienda de música subió unas escaleras metálicas un tanto oxidadas por el tiempo y con la pintura derruida.

El edificio era pequeño, tan solo de 3 pisos (incluyendo la planta baja), el vivía en el último, rentaba un pequeño apartamento de no más de 50 metros cuadrados pero que muy bien cumplía su función. Tenía un baño pequeño con apenas una regadera que goteaba por más que se cerrase bien la llave y un inodoro en el cual si sabías acomodarte podías cerrar la puerta acomodando los pies al borde de la regadera. El lavamanos se encontraba afuera, justo a lado de la pequeña cocina, bueno, el espacio en el que se supone deberían acomodarse pequeños muebles para preparar un plato decente, por la falta de espacio, Keiji había optado por comprar una vieja mesilla de madera en una venta de _garage_ que había habido por la cuadra cuando una señora mayor a la cual saludaba todos los días se había mudado a un asilo y sus familiares habían rematado todo en su pequeña vivienda para sacar algo de dinero, a veces se preguntaba si la anciana estaría bien. Sobre la mesa que estaba cubierta por una tela blanca, o al menos se veía que ese era su color original, ya que ahora estaba cubierta de algunas manchas de café y tal vez un poco de salsa de tomate de la comida italiana que había pedido hace dos días, reposaba un horno de microondas pequeño y una tetera que aunque limpia, daba a notar el paso de los años por su pulido metal. Dejando un poco de espacio se hallaba el lavaplatos y en el escurridor un par de platos blancos y dos vasos limpios, encima unas repisas de madera que el mismo chico había colocado. Del otro lado y sin división alguna estaba una gran ventana con una marquesina pequeña en la cual estaban las plantas que el joven cuidaba, un sobrio escritorio con una silla plástica y del otro lado su cama, con un montón de cobijas porque el chico era muy friolento y como no había más espacio en el lugar había tenido que colocar la cama entre la fría ventana y la puerta del baño a los pies.

Con cuidado recostó a la chica en las cobijas previamente abiertas, le quitó las pequeñas botas y la tapó con cuidado, el rebuscó en una pequeña maleta (que era donde guardaba su ropa) algún sweter que ponerse, encontró uno color crema, con el paso de los años muy bien marcados en el tejido color crema que lo componía y se lo colocó, de cualquier forma, era muy cálido. Se sentó en la silla plástica y sacó de uno de los cajones del escritorio unos libros y cuadernos para ponerse a estudiar.

Keiji no había terminado la preparatoria, tampoco la había iniciado de manera convencional. Cuando había cumplido los 15 y estaba a punto de entrar a una buena preparatoria en la cual había recibido una muy buena beca (debido a que era un muy buen estudiante) se había descubierto por el papeleo que sus padres eran ilegales provenientes de Japón. Todo el asunto terminó en sus padres deportados hacia su país de origen y él dejado en Estados Unidos debido a su nacionalidad americana. Con tanto ajetreo la beca le fue retirada y aunque podría haber ido a una pública todas sus ganas de estudiar se habían esfumado, por culpa de la escuela todo se había ido a la mierda, ahora, no seguiría ese camino, si sus sueños de ser un brillante biólogo para sacar a flote a su pobre familia que con trabajos se mantenían al día los habían llevado hasta esos momentos, la escuela no podría traer nada bueno. Durante dos años había llevado su vida por el barranco, había comenzado a fumar y puesto que el alcohol ya no le bastaba para destruir su vida se había inmiscuido un poco más allá, probando un poco de LCD y algunos ácidos que le habían jodido muchas de sus brillantes neuronas. Cuando tuvo 17 y algo había conocido a quién le ayudo a salir de tal hoyo. Un chico japonés con el cabello negro y alborotado, directo y entregado a su trabajo, a su vida, a la música, con tal pasión que simplemente había terminado contagiado por esas ganas de vivir. Hiciese lo que hiciese el chico con el peinado de almohada siempre se esforzaba al 120%, vivir la vida a medias no era una opción para él. Ahora mismo no tenía idea de dónde estaba ni que estaba haciendo. Era como un gato callejero que ansiaba conocer el mundo y para el cual, echar raíces en un lugar no era exactamente su idea de felicidad. Esa chica, Kotani, le recordaba un poco a él y un poco a sí mismo, una mezcla entre ambos. Con tantas ganas de volar pero con alas que no servían para ello, al menos por ahora. Si era así, el estaba decidido a ayudarla a volar, a enseñarle a estirar sus alas sin hacerse daño, a mostrarle los lugares más altos que él conociera, a enseñarle a planear en los vientos suaves y a refugiarse de las frías ventiscas de invierno, de la lluvia torrencial y entre todos estos apuros a conseguir su alimento, a salir adelante. Todo para poder verla algún día llegar a cuestas más altas, volar en vientos fuertes y tormentosos y a enfrentarse al frio de invierno, a las fuertes lluvias que se aglomeraran en sus ojos en forma de lágrimas y aún entre todos esos apuros verle conseguir su propio alimento, aquel que le llenase el alma y el corazón, para verla salir adelante, para verla extender sus alas sin lastimarse, con una fuerza tal que destruiría cualquier obstáculo frente a ella. Por recordarle tanto, quería hacerlo, más nunca de lo diría.

Kotani despertó varias horas después, cuando Keiji se bañaba para después ir por algo de comida al local más cercano. El pelinegro salió completamente vestido de la ducha y se rió de la cara de confusión de la chica y su despeinado cabello gris. Almorzaron juntos y le acompañó a casa en la tarde, esperando en la acera del frente hasta que entrara, miró los movimientos exagerados de su madre al regañarla en la puerta y notó como jaló su cabello para llevarla dentro de casa, se sintió lleno de ira, sin embargo nada podía hacer, quisiera ser lo suficientemente valiente para irrumpir en la vida desordenada de la chica y llevarla consigo, educarla para la vida y acompañarla todos los días a la escuela como su madre hacía con él. Sin embargo a duras penas podía consigo mismo, con la tienda y con sus estudios en la preparatoria abierta. Durante más de un mes no vio a Kotani y hasta llegó a pensar que tal vez solo la había imaginado pero, una tarde, alrededor de las 7:00 p.m. una vocecilla proveniente de la puerta le había sorprendido al limpiar el local con un "¡Oya, Oya, Oya!", el pequeño cuerpecito con unos pantalones de mezclilla levemente rasgados y deslavados, una playera morada que dejaba al descubierto sus pequeños hombros y una chamarra gris que colgaba de su cintura le sonreía con alegría, agitando su mano con emoción. Una sonrisa de felicidad nació en Keiji. Desde ese día se les había hecho habitual verse; Kotani le visitaba en las tardes cuando salía de la escuela en su apartamento y Keiji le ayudaba con sus tareas, le servía también para estudiar, cuando tenía problemas en casa y escapaba o no le dejaban pasar la noche en casa se iba a la tienda de música por las noches y le ayudaba al joven a atender o limpiar el lugar a cambio de después ir a comer juntos al " _Cereal and Meat. 24hrs._ " (ese era el nombre del local de comida que quedaba dos calles debajo del edificio donde vivía Akaashi), o bien ordenaban comida china a eso de las 10:00 p.m. Para después comerla juntos al amanecer, recalentada en el pequeño microondas del apartamento de menos de 50 metros cuadrados. Aunque las peleas eran muy frecuentes y más que nada sucedían porque Kotani faltaba a clases o no lavaba los platos cuando los ensuciaba no duraban más de 5 minutos, donde cada uno siempre terminaba aceptando sus culpas y eso solo reforzaba más y más su amistad, una que ya llevaba aproximadamente 3 años de duración.

Fue un 20 de Septiembre por la noche cuando Kotani disfrutaba que en castigo por una suspensión escolar no la llevarían al paseo familiar que hacían al festejar cada cumpleaños de cualquier miembro de la familia, pero cuando sus hermanos protestaron que no por su culpa ellos no iban a disfrutar, decidieron que su mejor castigo sería quedarse en casa durante su suspensión escolar mientras ellos viajaban y disfrutaban de Disneylandia para festejar su nacimiento. Nunca sabrían que aquello era el mejor regalo que podían darle.

–Gracias mamá, papá, hermanos… Esta… ¡Es la noche de Kotani Bokuto! – Con ese grito triunfante había saltado desde el sexto escalón de las escaleras de su casa, a punto de cumplir 16 años se había vestido con una camisa negra mate más corta por delante, llegando por encima del ombligo y por detrás más larga, llegando un poco arriba de los muslos, manga larga, con estoperoles en el cuello y los puños. Unos shorts rojo vino que iban desde abajo del ombligo hasta medio muslo, calcetas negras con un largo cercano al borde de los pantaloncillos y unas botas de plataforma de un número más grande que el que usaba al haber conocido a Keiji; su cabello ahora se alborotaba con unas capas desastrosas que la misma chica se había hecho hace unas horas en el baño de su habitación y un flequillo desordenado que iba por completo con su intensa personalidad, una sonrisa brillante y un rubor natural que atravesaba sus mejillas eran su mayor encanto esa noche.

–¡Oya, Oya, Oya Akaashi! – Había soltado sorprendida cuando al entrar sin reparos en su apartamento lo había encontrado vestido a juego con ella, pantalones vino y el resto de la ropa de un negro tan oscuro como las plumas de un cuervo. A decir verdad, nunca lo había visto tan elegante.

Ya no se sorprendía por que la chica entrara con tanta naturalidad a su departamento, a fin de cuentas sabía donde guardaban las llaves de repuesto de ahí y del local, simplemente suspiró y cuando volteó a verla la miró de arriba a abajo, derrochaba felicidad y ahora que lo notaba, ya había crecido, estaba más alta y…¿desarrollada? Nunca se dio cuenta cuando había cambiado de una copa A, a la probable C que ahora usaba, a pesar de las veces que la chica le había llorado por las burlas que sus compañeros hacían acerca de su tempranamente desarrollado cuerpo no lo había notado hasta ahora. ¿Acaso esa camisa no era demasiado ajustada? No, seguro que no pero… – Las niñas crecen rápido. – Ante la cara de confusión que le mostró la chica sonrió y se terminó de abotonar la camisa. – ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que debes tocar la puerta antes de entrar? Si me hubiera estado cambiando… –

–¿Qué importa? Ya te he visto sin camisa, no te preocupes, no estás nada mal. – Bromeó riendo y cuando estuvo cerca le dio un par de codazos. – Te ves muy bien hoy. – Le sonrió ampliamente y parecía que sus ojos sacaban chispas de felicidad. – Vamos, vamos. ¡Hoy es mi día especial, Akaashi! No me regañes. – Cuando estaba a punto de montarse un drama sintió que agarraban su nuevo flequillo.

–¿Qué mounstro te atacó antes de venir, Bokuto? – A Pesar de conocerse ya tan bien le seguía llamando con respeto por su apellido, esto era por parte de los dos, más que nada, por costumbre.

Jaló aire con fuerza e inclinándose hacia el frente y alzándose de puntas como siempre que le iba a montar un drama le mostró un puchero. – ¡¿A qué te refieres con eso?! Yo… –

–A que te queda bien. – Le sonrió e hizo callar de golpe a la chica y su drama depresivo creciente. – El cabello…lo arreglaste bien. Aunque se nota que lo hiciste tú, aunque si hubieras ido a un salón puedo ir a quejarme por cómo te dejaron. – Al notar de nuevo su drama se calló y fue por sus llaves. – ¿Estás lista? – La cara de Kotani brillo de emoción.

–¡Muy lista! ¡Woooooooah! ¡Llevo esperando esto años! ¡Años Akaashi! – Ella estaba al tanto de la vida que había llevado Keiji y como había salido del hoyo en el que había caído, estaba enterada de cómo era su familia, conocía a los padres del mismo por llamadas a través de Skype (hechas desde la laptop de Kotani, puesto que aunque había querido regalarle una a su mejor amigo en su cumpleaños pasado, este se había negado rotundamente y hasta le había hecho devolver el aparato a la tienda), conocía tan bien la tienda y todos los discos en ella que cuando Akaashi iba por comida cuando se hacía noche ella se encargaba de atender el lugar o bien le ayudaba cuando llegaba a haber mucha gente (hay que aclarar que muchos también compraban, aunque fuese solo una púa nueva para su guitarra debido al buen servicio que brindaba la chica, aunque todos siempre se mantenían a raya debido a las miradas asesinas que les lanzaba Keiji cuando percibía otras intenciones), había dormido tantas veces en su apartamento y a lado del pelinegro que ya hasta tenía ropa suya en ese lugar y hasta juntos habían montado un pequeño clóset, habían tenido tantas charlas hasta el amanecer que había terminado por enterarse de ese amigo que le ayudó a salir a la luz y a aventurarse a salir adelante, nunca le había dicho su nombre ni nada más que su extraño peinado y que de alguna manera se parecía a ella. Hacía días que Akaashi estaba extraño y cuando pudo hacer que le contara la razón supo que se debía a que había recibido una carta de aquel amigo que le avisaba iría con su nueva banda a dar unos conciertos en L.A. Al parecer había tenido éxito después de varios años de haber estado intentando por muchos medios el poder ser reconocido de alguna manera. Se había hecho de una banda, de contactos y de mucha experiencia, después de unos días más le había mandado dos boletos para uno de sus conciertos. Keiji había decidido invitarla. Le emocionaba que podría conocer a quién había ayudado tanto al chico que a ella le había ayudado como nadie. Esa noche también sería su primer concierto y por último, justamente a las 11:13 cumpliría 16 años.

El concierto comenzaría alrededor de las 10:45 p.m. Ellos llegaron a las 10:30. Entregaron los boletos y a base de empujones lograron llegar al frente del escenario a las 10:40. En ese momento encendieron las luces blancas y amarillentas que hacían relucir el piso de madera vieja como si fuese el mejor escenario en el mundo. Un grupo de jóvenes que no pasaban de los 15 con unas playeras negras pasaron a acomodar los instrumentos, checar el sonido y demás detalles pequeños. La cara de Keiji mostraba nerviosismo y con los ojos y pequeños movimientos de la cabeza buscaba por entre las viejas cortinas de color borgoña una cara conocida, más nada se asomaba. Justamente a las 10:45 todas las luces se apagaron y una rasposa voz hizo eco en el lugar.

 _If all my enemies threw a party. Would you light the candles?_

 _(Si todos mis enemigos hicieran una fiesta. ¿Encenderías las velas?)_

Antes de que terminara la primera oración la guitarra había comenzado a sonar estrepitosamente, junto con el fuerte sonido de la batería y el oculto rugir de las cuerdas del bajo.

Las luces se habían encendido de golpe y habían mostrado a los adolescentes de entre 21 y 24 años que ahora ocupaban el foco principal de atención. El vocalista aparentaba unos 21 años, tenía el cabello castaño y un poco largo, parecía peinado con mucho cuidado, una cara bonita como las que veía en los discos de música pop que llevaban sus compañeras a clases o bien que abundaban en las revistas destinadas a chicas de más o menos su edad. Era bastante alto y tenía toda la pinta de un rompecorazones americano, tenía un maquillaje suave de color negro y lo que estaba en sus labios probablemente…era brillo labial. Su voz no era la quinta maravilla pero si llegaba a ser la cuarta. Tenía un gran manejo con los agudos y bajos de la canción y parecía soltar sin problemas las partes suaves de la misma. No poseía un talento innato pero si un alto grado de duro entrenamiento vocal.

 _It better be black. It better be tigth._

 _(Mejor que sea negro. Mejor que sea ajustado.)_

 _It better be just my size._

 _(Mejor que sea justo de mi tamaño.)_

 _I´m stalking these metro malls._ _And airport halls._

 _(Estoy acechando estos metros subterráneos. Y pasillos de aeropuertos.)_

 _And these schoolgirls._

 _(Y a todas estas colegialas.)_

Un grito sonó entre las chicas presentes y el vocalista guiñó un ojo.

El bajista estaba del lado posterior derecho al cantante. Era un tipo alto que tenía pinta de Europeo por el rubio de su cabello y lo claro de su piel. Usaba lentes y no parecía muy interesado en resaltar como lo hacía el resto de la banda, tal vez por eso había elegido tocar el bajo. Parecía medir como 1.90 y aunque era bien parecido su mirada se perdía desinteresada en el público, eso sí, nadie podía cuestionar su habilidad al tocar, sin embargo a Kotani el enfadaba ver gente con talento y sin interés por disfrutar de lo que pueden hacer. Su cara parecía de 15 pero el resto de su cuerpo gritaba 23.

 _I bought my enemies rope to hang me and the knives to get me._

 _(Les compré a mis enemigos una cuerda para que me cuelguen y los cuchillos para que me atrapen.)_

 _You can watch´em strab me on your televisión._

 _(Puedes mirarlos apuñalarme en tu television)_

 _Stomp the halls because I bash the walls._

 _(Pisé fuerte los pasillos porque estoy golpeando las paredes)_

 _Have a lot to say about The lives you´re burning down!_

 _(Y tengo mucho que decir ¡Sobre las vidas que estás destruyendo!)_

A contrario de los dos pasados el baterista no tenía un rostro hermoso o aparentaba una edad corta. Si se miraba bien se podría decir que de los cuatro integrantes de la banda él era el mayor. Tenía facciones duras y serias, pero no por ello con una falta de atractivo. Se podría decir que tenía toda la pinta de un chico rudo que te defendería a cualquier costo, también se veía algo maduro. En cuanto a su nacionalidad se podría decir que parecía ser latino, una bella piel morena, no se sabría si tostada por el sol o por una bendecida genética, cabello y ojos negros, una fuerte musculatura se mostraba por las mangas (aparentemente arrancadas) de su playera negra; manejaba con gran maestría las baquetas, cambiando de los platos metálicos a la desgastada piel de los tambores, su pie hacía resonar con fuerza el gran bombo que reposaba en el suelo con la inscripción _"JOUSAI"_ como tatuada con colores azules y plateados en la parte delantera del mismo, al parecer ese era el nombre del grupo. Hacía varios malabares con las baquetas cuando se disponía a cambiar de ritmo y agitaba su cabeza con fuerza cuando daba un fuerte golpe, se escuchaba verdaderamente apasionado, aunque su cara se mostrase serena la mayor parte del tiempo. A pesar de su notoria experiencia y esfuerzo no se podría decir que se disputara entre los 20 mejores bateristas que seguramente estaban tocando por distintos bares de la ciudad en ese momento, sin embargo, desempeñaba tan bien su trabajo que era imposible decir si aquella aseveración era real o no. Entre todo ello se podría decir que rayaba en los 24 años.

 _I´m not laughing. You´re not joking._

 _(Yo no estoy riendo. Tú no estás bromeando.)_

 _I´m not dead I only dress that way._

 _(No estoy muerto, solo me visto de esa forma.)_

 _I´m nowhere. Take me out there..._

 _(No estoy en ninguna parte._ _Llévame fuera de aquí…)_

 _…_ _far away and save me from my sel-destruction._ _Hopeless for you._

 _(…lejos y sálvame de mi autodestrucción. No hay esperanzas para ti.)_

 _Sing a song for California._

 _(Canta una canción para California.)_

Mientras el vocalista era ayudado para que su ronca voz se escuchara más profunda debido a que el bajista detonaba desde su flacucha garganta un gutural de lo más profundo y bueno que nunca se hubiese imaginado que podría salir de esa cara de niño de 15 años, se preparaba para soltar un "Laralala" fino y claro, como si se tratase de agua cristalina, en una completa armonía con las notas de la tan afinada guitarra que era sostenido por un chico también bastante alto, que si no fuese por uno que otro rasgo característico podría pasar por cualquier cosa menos japonés, piel suavemente morena, como azúcar comenzando a caramelizarse, ojos de un profundo negro que rivalizaba con el de un bosque natural en medio de la noche y con la luna oculta por su nuevo renacer y, un largo cabello desordenado hacia todos lados, el maltrecho flequillo hecho un desastre, tal como si hubiese dormido con la almohada aplastándole la cabeza y el resto de su cabello tan desordenado como si antes del concierto hubiese tomado una siesta y a falta de tiempo su cabello no hubiera sido arreglado. En ese momento supo que aquel chico era el salvador secreto de Akaashi Keiji. Su maestría con la guitarra era inigualable, tocaba como si la vida se le fuese en ello, sus dedos se movían tan rápidamente al marcar cada nota que parecía lo más natural del mundo para él, sus ojos, clavados en el público, con una sonrisa grabada con tinta permanente cada vez que agitaba su cabellera y hacía un cambio rudo de posición para poder mover mejor los dedos. Era simplemente…asombroso.

 _Waiting nowhere… Take me out there…_

 _(Esperando en ninguna parte… Llévame fuera de ahí… )_

 _…_ _far away and save me from my sel-destruction._ _Hopeless for you._

 _(…lejos y sálvame de mi autodestrucción. No hay esperanzas para ti.)_

 _Say a prayer for California._

 _(Di una plegaria por California.)_

En ese momento Keiji parecía que iba a llorar, los ojos del guitarrista se posaron sobre él y pareció que sus labios le saludaban, también, en ese mismo momento, Kotani podría haber jurado que Akaashi soltó una lágrima, que había tomado su mano, que el guitarrista le había volteado a ver y también que le había dirigido la sonrisa más brillante que jamás en su vida había visto. En ese momento no pudo pensar más que ese chico era una especie de súper-humano sin edad ni límites. Una especie que podía volar y…a la cual nunca le podría calcular edad.

 _We got the bomb!_

 _(¡Tenemos la bomba!)_

 _We got the bomb!_

 _(¡Tenemos la bomba!)_

 _We got the bomb!_

 _(¡Tenemos la bomba!)_

 _We got the bomb!_

 _(¡Tenemos la bomba!)_

En las últimas cuatro estrofas, todos los integrantes habían gritado a todo pulmón y de manera entonada aquella frase que daba por terminada la primera canción. Desde el vocalista con su voz de matices afinados, el fuerte gutural soltado por el bajista, la ronca y profunda tesitura del baterista y la aterciopelada y rugosa entonación que tenía la voz del guitarrista habían hecho que el público estallara en gritos de emoción y entusiasmo. Pudieran ser una banda cualquiera con una extraña mezcla de nacionalidades entre sus integrantes, con un nivel comparable a la banda que tocaba en el bar que estaba dos cuadras abajo y con un extraño nombre japonés, pero la energía que transmitían al público con su manera de tocar, su pasión al cantar y su entrega total en el escenario lograban que el notorio esfuerzo de años que llevaban cargando fuera recompensado por el público a modo de gritos y ovaciones. En retribución a todo su esfuerzo, en ese mismo momento, aquel pequeño escenario en el que estaban era más que un simple bar de mediana categoría, aquella noche ese lugar era la mejor arena en la que cualquier artista hubiese deseado presentarse jamás, un sitio hecho para ganadores, el podio de un grupo de estrellas.

La noche transcurrió entre gritos y canciones de conocidos grupos de rock, los cuales, no estarían nada molestos al escuchar sus creaciones ser interpretadas por ese disparejo grupo de adolescentes, pasando desde las más animadas y atrevidas, hasta las más acústicas y románticas. Todos los miembros participaban vocalmente, aunque el vocalista principal era siempre el mismo, después de unas cuantas canciones muchas de las chicas coreaban "Oikawa", por lo tanto se deducía que ese sería su nombre.

Después de haber cumplido las peticiones del público de escuchar otra de sus canciones, durante media hora, el concierto terminó en punto de las 2:30 a.m. Con la ahora ronca voz de Oikawa al despedirse de todos animadamente y el resto de los integrantes haciendo una reverencia. El lugar se fue vaciando poco a poco y varios de los fans esperaban por la salida trasera a que la banda decidiera irse a descansar para poder estrechar sus manos o intercambiar algunas palabras.

–¿Estás segura de que no quieres esperar adentro? Hace algo de frío y vienes tan descubierta como de costumbre. – Keiji se había burlado de ella al final mientras le jalaba cerca de él y le colocaba pegaba a la pared, bloqueando un poco los intermitentes vientos de otoño.

–¡Hey! Claro que no, vine para quedarme y disfrutar hasta el final. – Debido al cansancio del concierto no estaba protestando como de costumbre, además de que estaba al tanto de que su amigo simplemente estaba bromeando. En el momento en que estaba a punto de preguntar por su "salvador", los gritos de los fans invadieron el lugar y su vista se volteó a la puerta que ahora se abría. De ella salieron todos los miembros del grupo, siendo ayudados a subir a una vieja vagoneta la estorbosa batería y el resto de los instrumentos. Todos parecían brillantemente…lejanos. Decidieron esperar a que la mayoría de jóvenes dejaran de acaparar la atención de los músicos para acercarse, hasta que ello pasara esperaron aproximadamente una hora.

Había divisado a Akaashi desde el concierto y también había notado a aquella chica con el "cabello teñido" le acompañaba, no había podido evitar sonreírle sin razón alguna…simplemente así había resultado. Cuando salieron había sido complicado acercarse hasta después de media hora, sin embargo en esos momentos aún eran fácilmente acaparados y unos cuantos jóvenes se habían acercado a preguntarle algunas cosas, ellos recibían su música, la mejor forma de agradecerles era tanto dando lo mejor en el escenario como prestándoles toda su atención fuera de él. Cuando una hora hubo pasado se acercó a ellos, el resto de sus compañeros o acomodaban cosas o (principalmente Oikawa) coqueteaba con alguna que otra fan, incitándolas a seguirles. Su viejo amigo conversaba animadamente con la joven cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para tocar su hombro. – ¡Hey, Keiji! Que gusto que hayas venido a vernos, a decir verdad tenía miedo de que te hubieses mudado y que tanto la carta como los boletos le hubiesen llegado a algún extraño. – Una sonrisa aparecía en sus labios mientras rascaba su nuca y dirigía miradas furtivas a la chica que…ahora que la veía bien parecía de no más de unos 17 años, por su altura y porte podría decir que era mayor de edad, sin embargo, aún conservaba rasgos aniñados. Le miró sin discreción y sonrió. – Y bien. ¿Quién es ella? No sabía que se te daban tan pequeñas. ¡Ja! – Esperaba escuchar el reclamo del joven pero en vez de eso la chica le "amenazaba" alzada de puntas.

–¡¿Qué te sucede?! ¡Ya soy una chica grande! – Sentía sus mejillas rojas por el hecho de que se hubiese parecido la pareja de su amigo. – ¡Akaashi y yo solo somos amigos! – Además de ese hecho sentía un extraño palpitar por la atención que le había prestado el joven guitarrista.

–Eeeeh… ¿En serio eres una chica grande? Que te pintes el cabello y tengas grandes tet… – La mano de Akaashi le había cubierto la boca de inmediato y en respuesta había volteado a verle, cruzando miradas. ¿Qué pasa? Le decía con la mirada.

Un suspiro de resignación salió de sus labios y le miró con un poco de molestia. – Ahí va… –

Había notado que la chica se había acercado a la pared con lentitud. Quitó la mano de Keiji de su boca. – ¿Ahí va? ¿Qué? – Le miró confundido y alzando una ceja.

–La reina del drama… – Susurró apenas audible, acercando sus labios a la oreja del otro, cubriendo su boca con su mano para no ser escuchado. – Mejor dicho…princesa. – Justo al finalizar la frase, todo empezó.

Colocó su mano en la pared y con su brazo cubrió sus ojos, dirigiendo su cara primero hacia la salida del callejón y después al cielo. – Tú… – Su voz temblorosa frenó al momento en que movió su brazo con fuerza hacia un lado, dirigiendo un señalamiento al desconocido guitarrista. – ¡Eres un completo insensible! – Al momento de decir eso había volteado a verle y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer. – ¡No tienes idea de lo incómodo y molesto que es para una chica esa clase de absurdas observaciones! – Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodas por sus mejillas y después un gran grito que hizo que todos voltearan a verla y que Keiji se tapara la cara con una mano inundó el lugar. La cara asombrada del músico se veía levemente desesperada. Los gritos salían descontrolados y ahora se abrazaba a sí misma mientras no paraba de llorar.

Sin saber qué hacer para detener sus lágrimas giró con desesperación la guitarra que aún cargaba en su espalda y se acercó nervioso, comenzando a tocar unas suaves notas, sorprendido y de alguna manera conmovido por las pesadas lágrimas de la chica de extravagante cabello y ruidosa voz, levemente atormentado por que esas lágrimas parecían cargar todo el peso de su corazón, como si de alguna manera lo cristalino de esa salada agua le contara toda la vida y secretos de la dramática y desconsolada joven que lloraba abrazando a su propio corazón. Aclaró la voz y tomó aire.

 _Well, I was there on the day. They sold the cause for the queen._

 _(Bueno, yo estuve allí el día que rindieron homenaje a la reina.)_

 _And when the lights all went out, We watched our lives on the screen._

 _(Y cuando las luces se apagaron, vimos nuestra vida en la pantalla.)_

 _I hate the ending myself. But it started with an alright scene._

 _(Odio mi final, pero empezó con una Buena escena.)_

 _It was the the roar of the crowd, that gave me heartache to sing._

 _(Fue el rugido de la multitude que me dio la angustia para cantar.)_

 _It was a lie when they smiled and said, "you won´t feel a thing"._

 _(Era una mentira cuando sonreían y decían, "No sentirás nada".)_

 _And as was ran from the caps, We laughed so hard it would sting._

 _(Y mientras nos escapábamos de la policía, nos reímos tanto que nos dolía.)_

 _Yeah, yeah, ooooh._

Justo cuando el guitarrista alzaba su aterciopelada voz para cantar con mayor ímpetu las lágrimas de la excéntrica joven dejaron de correr y su atenta mirada se clavaba en los labios del chico frente a ella, como hipnotizada por el sonar de las cuerdas una sutil sonrisa se apoderó de sus labios, el joven esbozó una sonrisa de alivio que fue acompañada de un suspiro de tranquilidad, su mano derecha acarició la mejilla de ella y su pulgar limpió los restos que las saladas lágrimas habían dejado sobre su sonrojado pómulo. – Te ves mucho más bonita así. "Chica grande." –

Una risilla salió de sus labios y alegremente sonrió. – Kotani Bokuto. – Mostró sus dientes en una deslumbrante sonrisa que embelleció aún más esa expresión de completa felicidad. – ¡Heeeeeeeeeeey, Akaashi! ¿Escuchaste? ¡Soy una chica grande! ¿A que sí? – En medio de gritos de felicidad reía, con el corazón extrañamente acelerado, "seguramente por la canción", se repitió un par de veces.

Ahora su cara mostraba un deje de felicidad, parece que se llevarían bien. Era muy importante para él, ellos dos, eran las personas más importantes en su vida. – Si, lo he escuchado Bokuto. Eres ya una chica grande. ¿Cuántos cumpliste? ¿10? – Se acercó a alborotar su cabellera, de por sí desordenada y le miró.

–¡Heeeey Akaashi! ¿Cómo puedes decir desde que nos conocimos que tengo 10? ¡Eres todo un maleducado! – Con alegría golpeó su hombro.

Miró al joven que hasta ahora se había mantenido en silencio, simplemente observando la escena. – Bokuto, él es Tetsurou Kurou. El amigo del que te he hablado. – Miró a Kotani y sonrió. – Tú ya te presentaste así que no hay necesidad de decir demasiado. Kurou, ella es una pequeña abusiva que se comerá tu comida si no tienes cuidado y terminará usando tu ropa favorita sin el cuidado necesario para no mancharla de _Ketchup_ y dejar la mancha sin lavar hasta que sea imposible quitarla, una chica que entrará a tu apartamento sin tocar la puerta y no lavará los platos que use, que te llorará como pollito por cualquier cosa y…una chica a la cuál quiero tanto como si fuese mi hermana. Así que…se cuidadoso con ella porque te hará un drama por cada palabra descuidada que digas y a veces es difícil callarla…pero te aseguro que cuando la ves sonreír, quieres hacer que esa sonrisa no desaparezca. – Con lo último que había dicho había logrado que la joven no se soltara a llorar de nuevo y que su amigo pusiera la mayor cara de sorpresa que nunca había visto. – ¿Te quedarás mucho tiempo en la ciudad? – Le cuestionó cambiando el tema abruptamente.

Su mente estaba tratando de procesar todo lo que había dicho, aquella chica había captado su atención desde el escenario y su perspectiva de ella había cambiado más de cinco veces en menos de cinco horas. Sin duda era especial de alguna manera pero, aquella descripción que le había brindado su amigo le dejaba con un interés mayor que el que había nacido al comienzo. Se desespabiló con su pregunta. – Eh…solo unas 5 semanas más o menos… – La cara de Kotani había mostrado tal vez un poco de decepción.

La voz de Kurou le había fascinado de tal manera que ahora no podía dejar de ver sus labios, esperando la suerte de que en algún momento fuese a cantar otra vez. Un poco de tristeza le invadió, quería conocerlo más…5 semanas no serían suficientes. – ¿En qué hotel se hospedarán? – Había preguntado con ansiedad.

Hizo una mueca, como si pensara una buena excusa. – Bueno…como aún no somos tan famosos…tenemos que pagar por el lugar en el que nos presentaremos y…con el tiempo extra que usamos…ahora no tenemos un lugar fijo donde quedarnos. – Ensanchó una sonrisa con nerviosismo y alzó los hombros, restándole interés. – La van es cómoda, solo hay que encontrar un lugar no muy frío. –

Akaashi miró dentro del pequeño auto, tendrían que dormir sentados para que cupieran. Kotani gritó fuerte. – ¡Pueden quedarse en mi casa! – Se paró firmemente y con las manos a los costados.

Rió pero al ver la seriedad de la niña guardó silencio y metió sus manos en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros desgastados. – Lo dices… ¿En serio? Dudo que tus padres dejaran que un grupo de extraños se quedaran sin más en tu casa. – La cara seria y decidida de Bokuto no dejaba dudas de lado.

–Mis padres no están en casa. ¡Pueden quedarse! Además, no son desconocidos. ¡Hoy los he visto tocar y Kurou es el mejor amigo de Akaashi! ¡Yo le debo mucho! – Dijo con completa seguridad.

Ambos la miraron con cara extrañada.

–Yo soy el que le debe mucho, Bokuto. – A veces no entendía como pensaba y como decidía las cosas en una centésima de segundo.

Negó con fuerza, meneando su cabeza e inclinándola al frente enérgicamente. – ¡Si no hubiera sido por él, yo no te haría conocido Akaashi! – Cálidas lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos cuando una palmada en la cabeza le hizo disminuir su salida.

No quería verla llorar, no así. Cuando lloraba sin gritar y moverse exageradamente era cuando su corazón de verdad sufría, cuando no era una simple herida o un dolor superficial, era cuando su alma estaba destrozada, cuando mostraba una herida abierta desde hace mucho tiempo. – Vamos al apartamento. Si tus padres se llegan a enterar, como la vez que fui, las cosas van a terminar mal. – Una sutil sonrisa y las lágrimas habían parado.

Kurou, por su parte, estaba anonadado por los rápidos giros de acontecimientos que estaban sucediendo. Sin embargo no se negó a la ayuda que le estaba ofreciendo Akaashi. En menos de media hora todos los miembros de la banda estaban sobre la van, Kotani, en una esquina junto a la puerta trasera y a lado de los platos de la batería abrazaba sus rodillas como si estas la fuesen a defender del mundo entero, su mirada vagaba por las calles desiertas y el contaminado cielo nocturno, Kurou no pensó que pudiera ser tan callada, con lo animada que la había visto en medio del concierto y con lo ruidosa que había parecido ser cuando le había conocido. Ahora sus labios parecían una tumba, a pesar de que sus ojos no soltaran lágrimas, parecía llorar. No pudo quitarle la vista de encima todo el camino.

Cuando llegaron al departamento de Akaashi, Kotani bajó corriendo del automóvil y subió como si los pies le pesaran más que el plomo mismo, las aparentemente frágiles escaleras metálicas que llevaban al tercer piso. Abrió la puerta del apartamento con una llave que le había entregado su dueño y entró, comenzando a remover platos en la cocina y a calentar una que otra cosa en el horno de microondas. Cuando todos hubieron subido y ya habían recibido el buen recorrido de la manera en la que estaba conformado en pequeño lugar, Kotani había colocado sobre la cama unos cuantos recipientes con comida recalentada para que todos agarraran lo que más se les antojara.

Se formó una amena plática entre los seis presentes, hablaron de cómo habían obtenido su pequeña "gira", que consistía en algunas presentaciones tres o cuatro veces a la semana en uno que otro bar de la ciudad, todas en un horario poco familiar pero que les dejaban lo suficiente para comprar comida y tal vez tener un hospedaje decente, sobre todo si no se extendían más de el tiempo que habían pagado, de otra forma tendrían que pagar recargos (tal como esa noche) y se quedarían con solamente lo necesario para comprar comida durante el tiempo suficiente hasta su otra presentación, hablaron de sus sueños de convertirse en una gran banda reconocida mundialmente. Se abrieron a conversar el cómo se habían conocido todos, de qué manera habían decidido unirse a la banda que había comenzado como un _hobbie_ a temprana edad del vocalista y baterista, descubrieron que sus nombres eran Oikawa Tooru e Iwaizumi Hajime, ambos amigos de la infancia y ahora pareja estable por más de 8 años; cuando los dos escaparon de casa debido a la oposición de sus familias a su relación y orientación sexual, se vieron perdidos en un mundo gigantesco, donde nadie les ayudaría ni les mostraría apoyo, entonces decidieron seguir sus sueños de antaño, de cuando eran pequeños y decían que serían los músicos más famosos del mundo, de eso ya eran 3 años y medio, aproximadamente. Por cierto, Iwaizumi sí tenía raíces latinoamericanas, su madre tiene como nacionalidad un país de habla latina. Cuando Kotani les miró tomarse de las manos y mirarse con tanta devoción, creyó que el amor era hermoso, cuando les miró besarse, supo que los besos podían dejar de dar asco y convertirse en algo limpio y puro, algo en lo que no tenían que parecer que se estaban comiendo como sus compañeros de la escuela, aprendió que a través de un beso se puede expresar amor, cuando escuchó como todos se burlaban y les gritaban que consiguieran una habitación o se bajaran a la van, se dio cuenta de que los amigos de verdad, existen, que hay gente en este mundo que te amará sin importar como seas, en ese momento añoró tener amigos, cuando les vio sonreír tuvo fe en que los sueños se cumplen, fe en que se puede llegar a ser el mejor del mundo, se dio cuenta de que el esfuerzo, rinde sus frutos. Descubrieron que el alto bajista era alemán, de nombre japonés por uno de sus abuelos que había muerto en la guerra y su apellido había perseverado hasta sus días, hablaron de la novia que aparentemente había dejado en su país natal, nadie sabía más que eso. Solo tenían entendido que por alguna razón no estaban juntos, que se llamaban todas las mañanas y noches, que tomaba trabajos de media jornada a donde fueran y le mandaba dinero todas las semanas. El nunca había comentado nada, era excesivamente reservado con todo, una vez le escucharon llamarle "Tasha", pero, aún de esa forma nada era seguro, cuando intentaron preguntar les había visto de mala manera y se había girado a otro lado. Eso lo hablaron cuando salió a su típica llamada nocturna, cuando regresó de ella, una expresión más serena se mostraba en su rostro. A veces se preguntaban si tendría familia y si la tal "Tasha" no sería su madre o la madre de sus hijos, si es que tenía, Tsukishima no parecía esa clase de persona, además solo tenía 21 años. Entonces Kotani pensó que tal vez no carecía tanto de pasión como había pensado en un principio, que tal vez tenía demasiada pero que había aprendido a racionarla, para que le durara toda la vida y así pudiera terminar lo que sea que estuviera haciendo, entonces pensó que era alguien digno de admiración y también comenzó a respetarle. Cuando hablaron de Kurou, descubrió que no era un súper-humano sin edad ni nacionalidad. Tenía 24 y era japonés por nacimiento y por parte de sus padres, o eso creía. Había vivido con ellos hasta los 10, cuando un día, simplemente no regresaron a casa, no hubo ningún accidente y nunca encontraron sus cadáveres por ningún lado, eran, un completo misterio. Desde entonces había empezado a tocar la guitarra, el gobierno le había mandado a un orfanato, al ser tan grande y a veces tan desordenado y alocado, nadie lo había aceptado en casa por más de 3 semanas. Había sido adoptado unas 5 veces y había regresado al orfanato unas 5 veces. Después de ello nadie había intentado adoptarlo nuevamente, el decía que no le importaba mucho ya que así se había podido enfocar más a mejorar con la guitarra, pero, Oikawa dijo medio en broma que varias veces lo había escuchado llorar hasta el amanecer, Iwaizumi le golpeó y Tsukishima guardó silencio, entonces todos se callaron y miraron al suelo, Kurou alzó la mirada y dijo medio en broma que él lo había escuchado "estar" con Iwaizumi varias veces y le había oído rogar por el hasta el amanecer, entonces tanto como Hajime como Touru se sonrojaron y Tsukishima se burló de ellos, entonces todos rieron y el ambiente regresó. En ese momento Kotani pensó que Kurou le recordaba a ella, a todas las noches que no había podido dormir por estar llorando y a todas las veces que al día siguiente sonreía como si nada, tomando toda la vida medio en broma, pero con la pasión suficiente como para sonreírle como si fuese una broma completa, fue ahí cuando decidió que aunque tuviera 24 años y fuera japonés, Kurou seguía siendo un súper-humano sin edad ni nacionalidad, un humano capaz de volar.

Charlaron sobre cosas triviales y poco románticas hasta el amanecer, entonces, todos cayeron dormidos, Iwaizumi y Touru estaban sentados en el suelo, recargados uno en el otro, con las manos entrelazadas y sus rostros reflejaban tranquilidad, Tsukishima había quedado dormido en la pared en la que se encontraba la ventana, al ser tan alto su cabeza pegaba en el frío vidrio, abrazaba una almohada y su expresión sería parecía nostálgica, sus lentes no se habían desacomodado de su lugar, como si estuviesen pegados. Akaashi estaba sobre la cama, con las piernas extendidas y con el torso pegado a la pared, traía encima dos sweter y una chamarra, la misma que había usado cuando conoció a Bokuto, su cabeza estaba gacha y tenía una expresión profunda, siempre parecía que estaba buscando las respuestas del universo.

Cuando Kotani abrió los ojos miró a su alrededor, buscaba el lugar de donde venía aquella conocida melodía. A pesar de que estaba muy cansada, no había podido dormir mucho, sentía que no había pasado más de media hora y los ojos le ardían, le pesaban. Había estado pensando mucho. A mitad de la conversación con todos había recuperado al menos la mitad de su estado anímico normal, aún así su cabeza estaba demasiado enrollada como para haber dormido. Después de mirar a todos lados se dio cuenta de que Kurou no estaba en la habitación. Se levantó de la cama sin hacer mucho movimiento para no despertar a nadie. Al acercarse a la puerta la melodiosa guitarra sonaba más fuerte, se colocó las pantuflas de Akaashi y salió del departamento, se asomó por el barandal de la peligrosa escalera y distinguió sobre el techo de la desgastada van de color azul claro una cabellera negra que se movía lenta y armoniosamente al compás de cada nota que marcaba la guitarra, bajó sin hacer mucho ruido para poder seguir escuchando, al estar detrás del automóvil pudo distinguir de que melodía se trataba, imposible no hacerlo, era una de sus canciones favoritas. _Never Alone_ de _BarlowGirl_. No pudo resistir la tentació y sus labios se movieron solos.

 _I waited for you, today._ _(Esperé por tí, hoy.)_

 _But you didn´t show._ _(Pero no apareciste.)_

 _No, no, no._

 _I needed you, today. (Te necesitaba, hoy.)_

 _So where did you go?_ _(Así que, ¿A dónde fuiste?)_

 _You told me to call._ _(Me pediste que te llamara.)_

 _Said you´d be there._ _(Me dijiste que siempre estarías ahí.)_

 _And though I haven´t seen you._ _(Y aunque no te he visto.)_

 _Are you still there?_ _(¿Todavía sigues aquí?)_

 _I cried out with no reply. (Clamé sin tener respuesta.)_

 _An I can´t feel you by my side._ _(Y no puedo sentirte a mi lado.)_

 _So I´ll hold tight to what I know._ _(Así que voy a aferrarme a lo que sé.)_

 _You´re here and I´m never alone._ _(Tú estás aquí y yo nunca estoy sola.)_

Al principio pensó que estaba comenzando a imaginar cosas y simplemente lo ignoró, sin embargo, cuando la voz estuvo lo bastante cerca como para hacerle creer que era real había volteado con el sigilo de un gato y con la misma agudeza dirigió su mirada sin un ápice de duda hasta la poseedora de aquella cristalina y dulce voz. Kotani estaba cantando con las manos juntas al frente de su cuerpo, sus ojos estaban cerrados y sus labios se movían con la seguridad del ulular de un búho en medio de la noche. Su voz era afinada y potente, parecía entrenada, aunque en los agudos la vergüenza parecía vencerle un poco y su voz llegaba a temblar, llegaba a bajar un poco la voz o a disminuir al menos dos tonos los vocablos originales, sin embargo estaba bastante bien para una chica de 16 años recién cumplidos.

 _…We cannot separate. (No nos podemos separar.)_

 _Cause you´re part of me._ _(Porque eres parte de mía.)_

 _And though you´re invisible._ _(Y aunque eres invisible.)_

 _I´ll trust the unseen._ _(Confiaré en lo que no veo.)_

 _I cried out with no reply. (Clamé sin respuesta.)_

 _And I can´t feel you by my side._ _(Y no puedo sentirte a mi lado.)_

Tetsurou tocaba con toda la entrega que sus dedos podían otorgar, Kotani cantaba con toda la entrega que sus labios podían interpretar. Esa mañana, ambos hicieron el mejor dúo que nadie jamás podría haber escuchado. Cada uno le entregaba su dolor al otro y a la música, se deshacían de su tristeza y compartían su abandono. El sol, oculto tras los edificios les escuchó llorar a través del arte, Kei compartió la expresión de sus caminos con Tasha a través del teléfono desde la azotea, Iwaizumi y Oikawa compartieron el sentimiento de estar vivos con un cálido abrazo y dulces palabras de amor y Akaashi creyó haber visto dos aves intentando alzar el vuelo, entonces, compartió el comienzo de su libertad.

Al terminar la canción le indicó se sentara a su lado, encima del techo de la camioneta. – Nada mal. ¿Te gusta cantar? – Le preguntaba mientras le miraba escalar por el espejo del automóvil.

Cuando llegó a su destino se sentó provocando un sonido hueco en el techo, hizo una expresión de ansiedad pero al notar que Kurou le restaba importancia sonrió. – Lo amo. –

La mirada amarillenta de la joven brillaba como si fuese la misma luz del sol. – Se nota. Me gusta tu voz. – Le sonreía extrañamente emocionado por esa plática trivial.

Sintió un poco de vergüenza y como sus mejillas enrojecían un poco, aún así sonrió. – ¡Gracias! – Sus ánimos habían regresado a su totalidad. – ¿Oya, Oya, Oya? ¿No pudiste dormir bien, Kurou? Tienes los ojos rojos. – Había notado un tono rojizo en el cristalino del joven.

Un poco sorprendido miró a otro lado antes de volver a observarla. – ¿Siempre te fijas en esas cosas? – Intentando no tocar el tema que no quería estaba tratando de desviar la conversación.

No había dejado de observarle, también tenía los ojos hinchados. – No. Es que me causas curiosidad. – Entrecerró sus ojos para observarlo como si estuviese más cerca y después volteó su mirada a la pared, meneando sus piernas con cuidado de no golpear fuertemente el vidrio de la van. – Yo no pude dormir mucho. Supongo que como media hora. – Suspiró y miró al suelo, dejando de moverse. – Pensaba en mi familia, en lo poco que encajo con ellos y…lo bien que estarían con alguien más que no fuese yo. Tal vez los vecinos o hablarían tanto de nosotros de no ser por mí…además, creo que les soy un gran estorbo. –

Miró a la chica cerrar sus puños dolorosamente, igual que cuando cantaba, igual que cuando lloraba, ahora mismo, parecía estar sufriendo, alzó una de sus manos con la mera intención de tocar su hombro para evitar que rompiese en llanto, sin embargo, fue interrumpido abruptamente.

Volteó con energía a verlo, con las mejillas un poco infladas y rojas por el cúmulo de emociones. – ¡Pero ya estoy viva! ¡Y no voy a dejar de estarlo para hacerles la vida más sencilla! – Se había hincado frente a Kurou y lo había tomado del cuello de la chamarra roja que usaba. – ¡Así que tu tampoco debes dejar de estarlo! ¡Ni para hacerle la vida más fácil a tus padres o todos aquellos que te llevaron a sus casas sin tomarte en cuenta! – Sus ojos soltaban lágrimas, sin embargo su mirada era tan potente y segura como la amarillenta luz de una vela que te deja ver en la oscuridad. – ¡Si lloras está bien! ¡Si no duermes está bien! ¡Pero debes de vivir! – Y con esas palabras se había vuelto a acomodar en su lugar, como si nada hubiera pasado, pero sus ojos eran rudamente secados por la tela de su blusa y sus manos que torpemente pasaban pellizcando sus ojos.

Ella era la chica más gritona, atenta, llorona, dramática, apasionada, seria, triste, entregada, sensible, fuerte, cambiante, desordenada, valiente, sincera, penosa, segura y brillante que jamás en su vida había conocido, a pesar de que la había conocido solo hace unas horas ella era tan transparente y visible como la luna llena en la noche más oscura de invierno. Una sonrisa sincera se posó en sus labios al mirarla, su corazón palpitó con alegría y sus ojos parecieron brillar al reflejar la luz proveniente de tan excéntrica jovencita. – Voy a vivir, Kotani. Tienes que estar conmigo para verlo. Así que…vive tú también. –

Su corazón se llenó de calidez y su mano entrelazó sus dedos con los de aquel apasionado guitarrista, asintió y un monosílabo salió de su boca, no volteó a verle y supo que el tampoco voltearía a verla, estaba segura de sentir el palpitar de su corazón a través del meñique que rozaba con el suyo y creyó que era posible, que sus corazones palpitaran al mismo tiempo y al mismo ritmo, tal vez, se habían armonizado con la canción.

Desde ese día Kurou y Kotani se habían estado frecuentando más de 5 veces a la semana, a veces en el apartamento de Akaashi o en la tienda, a veces Kotani le esperaba después de los conciertos y en otras ocasiones Kurou la esperaba saliendo de la escuela. Tetsurou le enseñaba a tocar la guitarra y a perder la vergüenza para llegar a tonos más altos, Bokuto le enseñaba matemáticas y otras cosas que seguramente le servirían debido a que era la mano derecha de Iwaizumi en cuanto a las finanzas de la banda se trataba. En el último concierto que ofrecerían en L.A., Kotani subió a un escenario por primera vez, con un ritmo acústico había cantado _Never Alone_ , sus notas eran mejores que la primera vez que había cantado con Kurou y cuando hubo terminado todo el público le aplaudió, salió por la puerta trasera junto con el resto de la banda y cuando lo hizo se vio rodeada de varios jóvenes, fue la primera vez que se sintió tan aceptada por la sociedad en el mundo, como si ahora, de verdad existiera, no solo para ella, sino que también otros eran capaces de verla. Después de ello cenaron en el departamento de Akaashi y esa fue la primera vez que Kotani bebió algo distinto al vino, solo fueron unas probadas de la cerveza de Kurou y a escondidas de Keiji, bien sabía que él no quería siquiera que tuviese la oportunidad de irse por ese camino, a pesar de que no le había gustado demasiado pedía un poco más para obtener la atención del dueño de la bebida por unos momentos más, ninguno de ellos bebió hasta perder la conciencia, eran jóvenes pero a comparación de otros y para la sorpresa de lo que cualquiera pensaría de un cuarteto de jóvenes que vivían solos y juntos en una camioneta y que hacían de su vida la música, ellos eran bastante responsables como para ser de la clase de "locuras" que pusieran en riesgo su salud, su integridad y el respeto que se mantenían. Cuando la alarma comenzó a gritar todos se levantaron y entre risas y abrazos se despidieron. Cuando Kurou abrazó a Kotani y la alzó entre sus brazos sintió que las cálidas lágrimas de la chica manchaban su hombro, el mordió su lengua y justamente a las 8:34 a.m. le prometió que volvería, que la llamaría, que le escribiría, que seguirían en contacto y que cuando comenzaran a ser famosos se las arreglaría para ir a verla. A las 8:41 a.m. la camioneta, ahora pintada de blanco y con el emblema de la banda grabado en el cofre, manos salían por las ventanas y animadas voces se despedían. A las 8:43 a.m. estaban ya a más de cuatro calles arriba de donde se encontraba el departamento, varados en espera de que el semáforo cambiara de color y pudieran avanzar, a las 8:44 a.m. la camioneta comenzó a avanzar, una melodía conocida sonó por la radio y Kurou cerró los puños, mordió su labio con desesperación y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir.

Durante el tiempo que Kurou estuvo fuera de la ciudad cumplió su promesa de comunicarse con Kotani, le mandaba cartas que enviaba al departamento de Akaashi para evitar problemas con los padres de la chica, se las arreglaron para llamarse por teléfono y hasta lograron verse en unos días antes de navidad y algunas otras fechas que marcaban como importante en los calendarios que se vendían o regalaban todos los años, intercambiaban regalos y se abrazaban, en muchas de esas ocasiones Kei los acompañaba, cuando les dejaban solos se podía ver a la lejanía a Keiji hablar animadamente con Tsukishima, a veces, ambos sonreían con la vida fluyendo a través de sus poros. Bokuto enviaba regalos al resto de la banda, les estaba yendo de maravilla, tenían presentaciones en lugares más conocidos y hasta habían comenzado a grabar un disco, aunque de bajo presupuesto.

Un 20 de Septiembre, exactamente dos años después del día en que se habían conocido, del día en que ellos cuatro habían cruzado sus caminos, _"Jousai"_ regresaba a L.A., por una gira musical, esta vez no se presentaban en bares de bajo calibre, si no en escenarios medianamente conocidos, en cafeterías dónde muchas buenas bandas habían comenzado su recorrido. Akaashi había recibido dos entradas e igual que la vez pasada, ambos acudirían juntos a observar a las estrellas brillar en un escenario que esa noche, se volvería único. La única diferencia con aquella vez, además de los claros cambios en sus cuerpos y en sus vidas era que las entradas habían llegado en sobres separados. La entrada para Kotani venía con dos cartas adjuntas, una para cada quién, a Akaashi le recalcaba que tenían que asistir sin falta a ese concierto, que, iba a ser importante, el primero y esas cosas. El otro boleto venía en un sobre blanco, con una nota en él. Debes de llegar temprano, no vayas a faltar. Tsukishima. P.D. Debes sentarte en el lugar que indica.

Esa noche Kotani salió de su casa aún ante los gritos y amenazas que eran lanzadas por su madre sobre su castigo ese día. Llegó al departamento de Akaashi con la cabellera (ahora cortada hasta el hombro de un lado y hasta el codo del otro lado, con un prominente flequillo que se disparaba hacia todos lados, especialmente dos puntas que medianamente rizadas se elevaban por sobre su cabeza, haciendo parecer que era poseedora de dos cuernos, aunque lo intentara su cabello se negaba a quedarse como ella quería, así que le dejaba ser) completamente desordenada, su blusón color vino que dejaba al descubierto su hombro derecho (el lado en el que tenía el cabello más largo), unos short morado oscuros que se lograban distinguir aún un poco más abajo del blusón (el cual por cierto tenía un corte inclinado, más corto a la izquierda), calcetas largas color negro y unas botas de plataforma con un poco de tacón que le ayudaban a llegar al metro setenta y tantos de altura. – ¡Hey, Hey, Hey, Akaashi! – Había abierto la puerta del susodicho de un solo golpe, dejando al descubierto como el joven terminaba de abotonarse la camisa.

Suspiró y volteó a verla, ahora, amarrando una corbata roja (de un rojo sangre, igual que sus pantalones) como simple adorno para su camisa negra. – Bokuto, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que toques antes de entrar? –

Sonrió alegre y se acercó a ayudarle con el nudo. – Vamos, vamos. ¡Hoy es un día especial! – Rió aniñadamente y cuando terminó dio un par de golpecitos en el pecho contrario y dio un paso atrás.

–Hoy por fin los veremos de nuevo, Akaashi… ¿Crees que se queden mucho tiempo? – Ladeó su cabeza.

Se giró para tomar una chaqueta, regalo de Tsukishima por su cumpleaños pasado y caminó hacia la puerta. – Siempre sales muy destapada y no cargas con un abrigo, por eso enfermas tanto. – Salieron de la habitación y se giró para cerrar con llave. – No tengo idea, depende de cómo tengan sus horarios por el trabajo. – Su voz se escuchaba desilusionada.

–¿Oya, Oya, Oya? ¡No te deprimas Akaashi! – Palmeó su espalda. – Al menos los tendremos cerca mientras dura la gira. – Le sonrió con alegría. – Seguro que te gustaría poder ver a _Tsukki_ todos los días. – Rió maliciosa por la manera en la que le había llamado.

–Sabes que no le gusta que le llames así, solo le gusta que Tasha lo haga. – Sus mejillas se sonrojaron. – N-no es que me molestara verlo… – Su tartamudeo lo había puesto en completa evidencia.

Una risa salió de sus labios y sin decir más cosas al respecto bajaron las escaleras para así tomar un taxi hasta el escenario en el que se presentarían esa noche.

Era un salón amplio con un escenario parecido al de un teatro, este se llamaba _Stars in the moon._ Entregaron los boletos en taquilla y cuando entraron se sorprendieron, había unas cuantas personas ya adentro y todos parecían emocionados, debido a que tenían pases especiales no tuvieron que hacer la larga fila que todos los demás estaban haciendo, había tanta gente que les era sorprendente creer que en tan pocos años tanto hubiese pasado. Sus asientos se encontraban en primera fila, justo al centro de todo el lugar, eran los mejores lugares que podrían haber elegido para ellos. El concierto daría inicio a las 10:00 p.m. A las 9:45 comenzaron a hacer los últimos ajustes a los instrumentos que ya estaban ahí, ahora, un grupo de profesionales con playeras negras y la palabra _Staff_ escrito en visibles letras blancas en su espalda hacían las pruebas de sonido, esa noche el bajo y la guitarra están uno al lado de otro, justo en medio del escenario. A las 9:59 p.m. todas las luces se apagaron y el sonido suave de Iwaizumi tocando la batería con delicadeza comenzó a invadir el lugar, Oikawa tomó el micrófono y comenzó a hablar.

–Esta es una noche especial, regresamos a Los Ángeles, al lugar de nuestra primera gira, cuando éramos solo un cuarteto de desconocidos tocando canciones de otros. Ahora, comenzamos con una gira hecha a base de nuestras propias canciones. Hace dos años nuestras vidas dieron un paso muy importante en nuevas direcciones. En agradecimiento a esto les mostraremos por primera vez una canción nunca antes presentada y también la primera canción que fue compuesta por dos de nuestros miembros durante varios meses de colaboración. Esperamos que les guste. ¡Disfrútenla! – Oikawa había hablado tanto que el intro de la canción se había extendido por más o menos 2 minutos, 2 minutos que el público se había pasado en completa oscuridad. A las 10:01 p.m. la guitarra y el bajo habían hecho aparición, 10 segundos después una luz blanca alumbró a Tsukishima, vestido con un pantalón de vestir, una playera roja como la sangre y un saco negro, su bajo color rojo vino, desgastado por los años, sonaba como nunca, el hueco y sordo golpetear de cada cuerda contra sus dedos parecía retumbar en cada parte de aquel lleno salón de chicos y chicas gritando por todos lados, su mirada que siempre parecía perdida y desinteresada se hallaba clavada intensamente en el cuerpo de Akaashi, Kotani no volteó a verlo pero…estaba segura que su cara estaba tan roja como la corbata que usaba, como sus pantalones y un tanto más que la playera roja de Tsukishima que brillaba con las luces del escenario. 3 segundos después una luz se prendió en el lado contrario, iluminando de lleno a Kurou, su cabello, como siempre tan desordenado como cuando despertaba, unos vaqueros morados contrastaban con el negro de sus zapatos y su camisa, su antigua guitarra color rojo moscatel, resonaba con la pureza de un estanque de agua limpia, su sonido se esparcía con parsimonia por cada centímetro de aquel gran salón, su mirada siempre apasionada que vagaba por el público, ahora se centraba en la joven de cabello gris y ojos dorados. Sus bocas se abrieron al mismo tiempo y, comenzaron a cantar.

 _When the lights go out… Will you take me with you?_

 _(Cuando las luces se apaguen…_ _¿Me llevarás contigo?)_

 _And carry all this broken bone._

 _( Y acarrearás todos estos huesos rotos..)_

 _Through six years down in crowded rooms._

 _(A través de seis años pasados en habitaciones atestadas.)_

 _And highways I call home. Something I can´t know till now._

 _(Y las carreteras que yo llamo hogar. Es algo que no puedo saber hasta ahora.)_

 _Till you picked me off the ground._

 _(Hasta que me levantaste del suelo.)_

 _With brick in hand, your lip gloss smile. Your scraped up knees and…_

 _(Con un ladrillo en la mano, tu sonrisa de brillo labial. Con tus rodillas raspadas y…)_

 _If you stay I would even wait all night._

 _(Si te quedas incluso esperaré toda la noche.)_

 _Or until my heart explodes._ _How long?_

 _(O hasta que mi corazón explote._ _¿Por cuánto tiempo?)_

 _Until we find our way in the dark and out of harm._

 _(Hasta que encontremos nuestro camino en la oscuridad y lejos del dolor.)_

 _You can run away with me anytime you want._

 _(Puedes escaparte conmigo en el momento que quieras.)_

Y la canción siguió y siguió. Ninguno de los dos notó cuando unas blanquecinas luces los iluminaron por completo ni tampoco cuando terminó la canción. Las mejillas de ambos estaban empapadas en lágrimas, durante esos cuatro minutos el mundo dejó de existir, la gente y los problemas, durante esos cuatro minutos solo existían ellos y el infinito.

El concierto continuó sin problemas y tanto Akaashi como Bokuto se dirigieron a los camerinos, esperaron a que el resto de los pases V.I.P. terminaran su tiempo con las "estrellas" y por fin pasaron, igual que en el primer concierto, pasó más de una hora para poder hablar. Era una habitación grande. Todos los recibieron con un abrazo cuando entraron por la puerta, sin embargo, Touru y Hajime salieron momentos después de que entraron a verlos, el ambiente y la declaración premeditada por aquella canción había dicho más de lo que se podía decir con simples palabras. Esa noche, Tsukishima le pidió formalmente a Keiji que fuera su pareja, a dos años de conocerse, a dos años de hablarse y de apoyarse, dos años en los que habían forjado una confianza en la cual podrían cerrar los ojos y dejar que el otro manejara su vida en el mejor camino posible. Akaashi lloró de felicidad y Tsukishima lo besó, lo besó con tanta dulzura que ni todos los terrones de azúcar del mundo podrían bastar para darle por mínimo el recuerdo de aquel comprensivo, amoroso y delicado beso.

– **Nunca podré besar a nadie como a ti…ningún recuerdo, ningún sentimiento, ningún dulzor se podrán asemejar al sabor de tus labios cuando me besaste por primera vez.** –

Tsukishima había cerrado los ojos porque no soportaba ver a su amado llorar. Sus labios tenían el salado sabor de sus lágrimas, un salado que le inundaba el corazón en nostalgia y felicidad.

– **Yo nunca había amado lo salado…a partir de ese día se volvió mi sabor favorito, uno que asemeja la felicidad, que me recuerda la calidez de tu compañía. Aunque bebiese toda el agua del mar en el mundo, no me daría por mínimo el sabor a las lágrimas de felicidad que soltaste cuando aceptamos estar juntos para siempre…** –

Esa noche, los dos prometieron estar juntos todo el tiempo que durara con vida su alma, los dos se entregaron el uno al otro durante años que parecieron siglos, siglos de amor, felicidad y comprensión. Los dos prometieron estar juntos siempre.

– **Y aquí estamos. ¿No?** –

– **Estaré contigo por siempre.** –

– **Aunque no estemos juntos nunca te dejaré.** –

– **Cuando nos volvamos a encontrar…** –

– **Cuando nos volvamos a encontrar.** –

– **Promételo.** –

– **Estoy seguro. No te olvidaré. Hasta que nos volvamos a ver.** –

– **Hasta entonces…mi amor.** –

Esa noche Tetsurou, con 26 años cumplidos, le pidió a Bokuto en su cumpleaños número 18 que compartiera su vida con él. La joven saltó, lloró y gritó de felicidad. Se subieron a los sillones y cantaron canciones de amor, de soledad, de dolor y de felicidad mientras se abrazaban por los hombros, rieron hasta que sus estómagos dolieron y lloraron hasta quedar secos, ambos estaba seguros que, en esa noche, habían sacado toda la frustración guardada en sus vidas, todo el dolor y entonces se habían atrevido a perdonar, a perdonar a sus padres, a sus familias, de sangre o no, a todos aquellos que les descalificaron, a todos aquellos que les presionaron, a todos aquellos que les juzgaron y todos aquellos que les insultaron. Estaban seguros que esa noche habían agradecido al cielo por traerlos al mundo, a las estrellas por guiarlos en las noches oscuras y al sol y la luna por iluminar su andar, por disipar las nubes y por hacerles ver que en lo alto es donde se puede volar, agradecieron por nacer en la tierra, porque desde allí se puede elevar, desde ahí se puede escalar, desde ahí se puede buscar la manera de llegar más alto, porque solo así supieron que ellos, tenían alas para volar.

– **Aprendimos a volar. ¿No es cierto?** –

– **Estamos en lo alto. ¿Tú qué crees?** –

– **Creo que sin ti en mi vida, no habría podido despegar los pies del suelo. ¿Tú qué piensas?** –

– **Que de no ser por ti, nunca hubiera sabido que tengo alas para volar. Me pregunto si habría mirado al cielo.** –

– **Lo habrías hecho. Cuando yo te encontré ya lo hacías. Menos mal que ya estaba aprendiendo a volar.** –

Esa noche se juraron amor eterno, esa noche y mil más. Se juraron estar juntos hasta que el tiempo se acabara y el final de lo eterno llegara. Vivieron unos cuantos años llenos de problemas y dolores que calmaban con el sabor de su felicidad, estaban bien sin estar juntos, aprendían a volar a su paso…pero, juntos, volaban el doble de rápido, con el doble de fuerza…si nada los hubiese detenido sería la mejor historia de amor de todos los tiempos.

– **Entonces…nunca lo olvidaré.** –

– **Yo aún lo recuerdo cada día.** –

Un 24 de Diciembre, después de tan solo 4 años de felicidad, de amor, aunque lleno de problemas a su alrededor, se citaron en uno de los parques más bellos y concurridos de L.A., ambos vestidos elegantemente para una cena de navidad. Entonces, prometieron volverse a ver, volver a unir de nuevo sus vidas…más sabían que difícilmente ese momento llegaría. Ambos lloraron antes de tiempo por lo que sus corazones les avisaba como inevitable.

El automóvil en el que iba ella resbaló por culpa de una fina capa de hielo en la carretera, el accidente dejó 24 heridos y 1 muerto. En las noticias y encabezados de los diarios se citaba: "Terrible accidente deja 24 heridos, 17 de gravedad y 1 muerto. Joven de 22 años muere ante impacto directo contra camión de pasajeros. Bokuto Kotani, hija del nuevo senador de New York."

– **Y ahí se acaba nuestra historia feliz.** –

– **Yo nunca te olvidé…te recordé cada día, te amé cada día. Festejé tu nacimiento y el día que te fuiste de mis brazos.** –

– **Debiste hacer tu vida.** –

– **Tú eras parte importante de ella. No te podía volver a hacer.** –

– **Siempre te he amado.** –

– **Siempre te amaré.** –

Y ahí estaban los cuatro, esas cuatro perdidas enamoradas almas una de la otra, por juramentos de eternidad cuando tenían un cuerpo. En sus intentos por ser felices, murieron y renacieron 998 veces más. Se encontraron en todas, en 500 se amaron por un periodo considerado de tiempo, por 200 solo pudieron amarse durante unos pocos meses, por 100 apenas y cruzaron miradas, hicieron sus vidas mas…nunca sintieron que de verdad estaban haciendo lo correcto. En las restantes hubo tantos problemas que apenas y pudieron decirse que se amaban antes de separar de nuevo sus caminos. Tal vez nunca estuvieron destinados uno para el otro, tal vez tanto amor era demasiado para el mismo universo, tal vez…tal vez la eternidad terminó el día que dijeron amarse, tal vez el tiempo acabó cuando se besaron por primera vez y, por eso, la felicidad eterna nunca pudo llegar a sus vidas, aún cuando ellos solo la necesitaban para estar juntos.

– **Te amo…** –

– **Y yo a ti.** –

– **Aunque ya no sea igual, recuerda, siempre estaré contigo.** –

– **Y yo no te voy a abandonar.** –

En su intento número 1000 por estar juntos, decidieron que como era la última oportunidad, se dejarían libres, su amor no se podría extinguir por el hecho de no compartir sus vidas como pareja, que…fuese como fuese. Siempre estarían juntos.

Era una reunión navideña que se celebraría en los gimnasios de Karasuno, habían invitado a tantas escuelas como contra las que habían jugado, todos los equipos que habían derrotado y los que no, todos estarían ahí ese día.

Por fin había encontrado el regalo perfecto para confesarse. Los dos, lo habían hecho. – ¡Hey, Hey, Hey! ¡Mira Kurou! – Lleno de moción Bokuto había señalado un gran árbol de navidad que se encontraba en medio de la pequeña y rústica plaza de aquel centro comercial. Las luces navideñas iluminaban su cabello, haciéndolo lucir más excéntrico que de costumbre, el blanco-grisáceo parecía plata en ese mismo momento.

Sonrió al ver de esa forma tan animada a su "bro". – Si, si, lo sé. Es bello. – Se acercó al árbol, cargaba en su mano izquierda un envoltorio de dinosaurios, era aquello una broma antes de poder confesarse, de otra manera no podría hacerlo. Cuando miró a su amigo ante aquellas luces algo extraño nació en él, como si se tratase de un sueño. Las bocinas tocaban de fondo una canción, no tenía nada que ver con navidad pero podría jurar haberla escuchado antes.

 ** _"_** _When the lights go out… Will you take me with you?_

 _(Cuando las luces se apaguen…_ _¿Me llevarás contigo?)_

 _And carry all this broken bone._

 _( Y acarrearás todos estos huesos rotos..)_

 _Through six years down in crowded rooms._

 _(A través de seis años pasados en habitaciones atestadas.)_

 _And highways I call home. Something I can´t know till now._

 _(Y las carreteras que yo llamo hogar. Es algo que no puedo saber hasta ahora.)"_

Por su mente pasaron millones de imágenes, se aglomeraron como si algo dentro de él gritase por decirle algo. Canciones, lágrimas, risas, amor y…ganas de volar.

–Kota… – Antes de terminar de hablar el otro chico le miraba de la misma manera, como si todo aquel cúmulo de "recuerdos" se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo para martillar sus cerebros, igualmente se acercó a él. Sin temor ni remordimiento agarró su barbilla y con delicadeza acercó su rostro para besarlo. Juntó sus labios con los de aquel chico, que ahora, era su mejor amigo y mil y un sensaciones de felicidad y amor le invadieron, millones de recuerdos que hicieron que ambos soltaran una lágrima de dolor pero más que eso…de felicidad.

– **Por fin. ¿Eh?** –

– **Te dije que jamás te olvidaría.** –

– **Yo tampoco te he olvidado. Creo que…ahora si podremos estar juntos.** –

– **Es seguro. Ahora, se feliz, ave mía. Te dejo volar.** –

– **Y yo…te dejo en libertad, amor mío. Vuela tan alto para que algún día…podamos volar lado a lado.** –

– **Hasta siempre. Te he amado, te amo y…** –

– **Te amaré, también. Por siempre.** –

Cuando se separaron se miraron un poco atónitos, tan rápido como todo había nacido, así de rápido se olvido. Sonrieron nerviosos y chocaron las palmas, como si nada nunca hubiese pasado.

–¡Suerte con _Tsukki_ , Kurou! – Le sonrió ampliamente y con alegría golpeaba su espalda, con todo el apoyo que puede ofrecerte algo mejor que un hermano, un amigo.

Rió con fuerza y revolvió su extraño cabello. – Igual tú con Akaashi. Seguro que el disco le gustará. –

Y con el término de un fuerte abrazo se dirigieron al gimnasio de Karasuno, rieron hasta que les dolió el estómago, jugaron y saltaron, se miraron y se animaron a declarar sus sentimientos a su _alma gemela_ , alma gemela en sufrimiento, en amor y en vida. Porque los cuatro habían vivido lo mismo, porque los cuatro habían sufrido lo mismo. Porque un 20 de Septiembre, por azares del destino habían unido sus vidas, porque un 20 de Septiembre habían decidido unirlas y porque a partir de ello crearon un lazo irrompible, uno que los mantendría siempre unidos y…por siempre, felices.


End file.
